US-PS No. 4,105,384 discloses an apparatus of the above type. Such an apparatus is often used for ice freezing machines having a conveyor, such as a belt conveyor or a supporting member which is pivotal about a vertical axis and carries a plurality of mould cavities arranged in rows. The rows of mould cavities are moved in turn to a position below the apparatus inserting the sticks into the ice cream bodies in the mould cavities, said ice cream bodies at the time in question being of such a consistency that the insertion of the sticks is possible and such that the sticks can be retained in vertical position after the sticks have been positioned by the inserting apparatus.
When the capacity of such an ice freezing machine is to be increased it is necessary to insert more sticks per time unit, and previously the latter has only been possible by speeding up the working rate of the stick inserting apparatus. However, the rather complicated handling of ice lollies restricts the working rate of such a stick inserting apparatus. Therefore an increase of the capacity of the ice freezing machine involves various measures such as extra room allowing installation of an additional stick inserting apparatus and complicated equipment for the control of the ice freezing machine in such a manner that all the ice cream bodies are provided with a stick without increasing the stay of the ice cream bodies in the mould cavities to such a degree that the removal thereof from said mould cavities is made difficult.